gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Horace Warfield
General Horace Warfield is a famed hero of the Guild Wars and the Great War and a current member of the Terran Dominion is the commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces. Warfield is a master tactician, a brilliant leader, a skilled fighter and is a decisive decision maker. As a result, he is a natural born commander figure that can easily change the course of a battle with a few orders. Because of this, and because he became renowned for his valor and sense of honor, Warfield rose through the ranks at a breakneck pace, easily overshadowing most of his fellow soldiers. During the Guild War, he became a trusted friend to Arcturus Mengsk, and the two men stayed close friends even after Mengsk left the Confederacy. When he became disenchanted with the "Peace Keeping" duties he was assigned as a Confederate, he deserted with the ship under his command and his crew, and became a contact to Mengsk's rebellion group The Sons of Korhal. A disciplined and loyal man by nature, Warfield was often quick to dismiss the multitude of controversy and conspiracy against the Dominion. He refused to accept that Jim Raynor and his rebellion as anything but terrorists. Despite that, General Warfield was even more loyal to the men on the battlefield as he was to the men in charge, to the point that he would come to hold a deep respect for Raynor for his tactical skill and his dedication to his men. Warfield was also renowned for his general badassery, which contributed to his legendary reputation. History Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty After Sarah Kerrigan mobilized the Zerg Swarm against the galaxy again, Arcturus Mengsk made a public announcement about his plans to bring the decorated General Horace Warfield out of retirement to return to the war as the Commander-in-Chief of the Dominion's armed forces. The massive fanfare was followed by numerous successful campaigns against the Swarm, though he was too focused on the Swarm to deal with any of the many threats that the Dominion faced outside of the Swarm, such as the "terrorist" Jim Raynor. The General's campaigns, while successful, drew some controversy from people who felt like the Dominion were not doing enough to help the innocent civilians and the colonies on the more fringe Dominion Worlds. During the ceremony that publicly unveiled the Dominion's new superweapon, the Odin mech, held on the Dominon capitol Korhal, General Warfield was on hand to ensure nothing went wrong. Unbeknownst to the General and Mengsk, Raynor's Raiders had launched an attack to capture and occupy the Odin before hand- planting their own pilot, Tychus Findlay in the mech. When the Odin reached the center of Korhal City, Tychus attacked- destroying and crippling numerous military installations. Seizing the chaos, Raynor's Raiders began to take control of the broadcasting towers within the city, and while Warfield was a master tactician, he was at too much of a disadvantage and taken by surprise, and he was unable to repel Raynor's forces before they were able to broadcast a simple signal- evidence from the fall of Tarsonis that revealed Mengsk's cruel motivations and the truth of how the planet fell. When the word that Mengsk ordered the death of a whole planet so he could seize control of the system broke out, a firestorm of controversy broke out across Dominion Space, and even the most staunch defenders of the Dominion had difficulty defending their leader. Warfield did not seem to be affected by any of this, and continued to fight the Swarm. After Raynor had collected all the pieces of the Xel'Naga Artifact, Mengsk's son and Dominion Prince, Valerian Mengsk, revealed to Raynor that he was actually the recovery mission's benefactor, and that the Artifact could potentially save Kerrigan- effectively stopping the Zerg Horde. Hesitantly, Raynor agreed to work alongside Warfield and Mengsk to launch an attack on Char, the base of operations for the Zerg. The General lead over half the Dominion fleet in a battle for the space above Char, but the fight went disastrously- many of the ships were forced to crash land on Char's surface, including Warfield's own flagship. Stranded with only a few of his men left alive, Warfield held the line as wave after wave of Zerg troop threw themselves into his line of fire. After downing numerous Zerglings, Warfield's men began to retreat, before being killed by attacking Hydralisks. Swarmed from all sides, Warfield was overwhelmed, even after punching one of the monsters to death- and his arm was covered in poisoned Hydralisk spikes. As he fell to the ground, pinned by the Zerg, he was prepared to die on his final battle, until the timely intervention of Raynor and Tychus saved his life. With Raynor and Dominion forces uniting as one, the Terran were able to present a strong enough front to establish a base and get heavy turrets set up, allowing them time to breath and prepare for the next wave of attacks. As Warfield went with medics to deal with his arm, the General entrusted command of the entire battle to Jim Raynor alone. After Raynor was ready for the final assault, Warfield returned to oversee the delivery of the completed Xel'Naga artifact. He had his arm severed and replaced with a functional robotic implant, complete with the ability to transform into a powerful arm cannon to aid him in combat. He provided Raynor with tactical advice and contributed all of his forces for one last push to defeat the Horde. The gamble proved to be a success, and the Horde was splintered as Kerrigan's infection was cured, leaving them without a leader. Warfield returned to the Dominion with the survivors as a hero, alongside the young prince, while Raynor was finally reunited with the love of his life. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm After she was cured of the infection, Sarah Kerrigan retained a number of her abilities as the Queen of the Blades. Deciding to reunite the Zerg under her banner once again, now with her human mind returned to her, she set out on a mission to lead the Swarm against the Dominion to kill Arcturus Mengsk. This put her in direct confrontation with Warfield, who decides to do everything in his power to stop the Queen of Blades. Non-Canon History Starcraft: Ghost General Warfield was originally going to be a major character in the cancelled Starcraft: Ghost. While the rough idea of his role in the game still exists in canon, he was planned to have a radically different appearance. He was planned to be a bald white man with a black goatee and mustache. Warfield was in command of Project: Shadow Blade, a project meant to transform Dominion Ghosts into the new, experimental Spectres using the dangerous Terrazine gas. He was also planned to serve as Nova's mission control for at least a few missions. His exact role in the game outside of this was unclear, and the status of this game's place in canon is still debatable, though additional materials still tie Horace Warfield to a Project: Shadow Blade. Blizzard All-Stars In Blizzard All-Stars, General Warfield is a "Siege" class hero unit, and has been used as the face for that class at most events and footage. Warfield goes into battle in a custom Siege Tank which, if left unchecked, can push an enemy force all the way back to their base and leaving them towerless. The Siege Tank does significant spalsh damage with each attack, alowing for Warfield to destroy the other team's soldiers with ease. At least one of his charcter unique abilities allows him to lay a few dozen mines that make navigation through the lane a nightmare for the soldiers. Appearances * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty * Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm * Blizzard All-Stars * Starcraft: Ghost (Cancelled) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Space Marines Category:Playable Characters Category:Blizzard